


...Thanks.

by Homestuck_dork (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Homestuck_dork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave lives with his Bro, and he wants to leave. He doesn't want to endure the pain and humiliation of living with his Bro and being his punching bag. School is like a safe place for him. Especially when John comes along. John does his best to help Dave, and he's really thankful for that. </p>
<p>Who knows if it'll turn out okay, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Horrible, Horrible Beginning.

-  
~  
-  
Dave sighed as he walked to school in the pouring rain, shivering horribly. He was really hungry and tired, completely worn out from the weekend. Weekends were the absolute worst. Two entire days with his bro. Two. Entire. Whole. Days. He didn't know how he survived it, vacations were even worse. The blonde finally arrived at school, shuffling his feet as he walked to his classroom, soaking wet and cold as hell. Dave felt like crying, just plain breaking down and sobbing because everything hurt. His stomach, his back, his shoulders, legs, arms, neck... He could barely take it. But he was in his safe place, at school. Kids made fun of him sometimes, but nothing was worse than what he got at home. Dave felt worthless, that was what he was told all the time. As he sat in his seat in the classroom and took notes, he could hear people whispering about him, saying things that he didn't want to hear. Dave was tall, pale skinned, freckled, his hair was blonde with a tint of orange. Not exactly "handsome". First period was okay, nothing that eventful happening.  
-  
~  
-  
But second period was a different story entirely. The sound of the door opening echoed through the classroom, all the students looking towards the source of the sound. Dave didn't bother of course, he just stuck to his note taking. Then, footsteps from the door to the front of the room, where the teacher's desk was. "Everyone, We have a new student." The teacher said, her voice ringing through the room. "Please, introduce yourself." She added, in her usual boring way. "My name is John Egbert." A voice said. A voice that sounded so mature, yet so nerdy and dorky at the same time. Dave's interest was piqued. He looked up, ignoring the soreness of his neck that followed. There was a boy standing there, he was short, and a little chubby. His skin was a beautiful color, what he would describe as the color of coffee when you mix milk into it. His hair was short and black, a little curly and sticking up in places. The boy had a little overbite, his teeth stuck out and it was...really cute. Dave was mesmerized, he'd never seen someone like that, someone so beautiful and perfect. The teacher started to ask him questions, and he started to answer. John was wearing a blue sweatshirt, much too big for him and a pair of light khaki shorts that reached his knees. Dave was sure only John could pull off that look. Dave didn't know how to describe the feeling he got when he looked at John. The next thing he knew, John was smiling at him and walking towards him, then he was sitting next to him. Dave glanced over, his red eyes focusing the best they could behind his dark shades. John was like a ray of bright, magnificent sunshine that Dave couldn't look away from. It was blinding. John waved at him politely, with his cute smile. Dave waved a little in return, his pale, freckled face turning a bright shade of pink. How was it even possible for someone to be so cute?  
-  
~  
-  
Girls whispered about him, saying John was cute, pretty, etc. The words Dave never heard being said about himself. Dave glanced at John's hands, he couldn't help but notice John had painted nails. His nails were a beautiful royal blue, his thumb adorned with a single tiny red flower. Eventually it was third period, then lunch. Dave stood up from his seat, holding back his winces of pain that shot through his backside, legs, and shoulders. He groggily carried his book bag to the cafeteria, the smell of fresh baked bread, fruit, and other foods instantly hitting him. Dave wanted to eat so badly, but he couldn't. Yes, the school did offer free lunch to those who had low-income families, but unfortunately for Dave, Bro made a lot of money. And Bro never gave him any for lunch. So of course, he couldn't eat at school. Dave followed his usual routine of walking past the tantalizingly close, delicious smelling food, and to his seat in the corner of the large room. He sat down by himself, crossing his arms and resting his head on the table. Maybe now he'd be able to get some sleep. Dave let his eyes slip shut, making an attempt to sleep for at least a little. 

But unfortunately, that was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps coming closer. Dave thought about who it might be. A teacher? Nah, they don't give two shits about the students. Guys coming to make fun of him? No...it sounded like only one pair of footsteps.

"Um, hello! Mind if I sit here?" 

There was that voice. The sweet sounding, nerdy voice that could only come from John. Dave looked up, fixing his aviator shades and sitting up properly. "Sure." He replied simply, wondering why John would want to sit with himself, of all people. John set his tray of food on the table, then sat down across from Dave. The first thing John noticed was that Dave didn't have any food in front of him. He'd ask about that later. "So, you probably know my name already, but incase you forgot, it's John." He said politely, a kind smile on his face. "You're...Dave, right?" John asked curiously, tilting his head a bit to the side like a puppy.  
Dave nodded, wondering how he knew his name. "Oh, good! I would've been so embarrassed if I didn't get your name right." John laughed sweetly. John's laugh sounded like angels singing, it was the sweetest thing Dave had ever heard.  
"Sooo, tell me about yourself! I was thinking we could be friends, since you seemed like a really cool guy." John said, his voice full of sincerity and friendliness. Dave wasn't sure what to say, he was struck for words. "....What do you wanna know?" Dave asked, trying to be as friendly and polite as possible. 

"Hmmm....Let's start with small talk, hm? What's your favorite color?" John asked, obviously invested in the conversation. "Red, I guess. Yours is blue...?" Dave guessed. "Yeah! Especially dark blue, but light blue is nice too. Red is a nice color, it makes purple when you mix them together. So I guess our official color would be purple." The ravenette rambled, a big beaming smile on his cute face. 

Dave wasn't a huge fan of purple, but he felt like that would change very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It's vaguely mentioned here, but there will be Dave's abusive Bro in this. The scenes won't be very detailed, but they will be there. Beware. 
> 
> Leave me a comment and a kudos, telling me how I did! 
> 
> Thanks you guys.
> 
> -Feather.


	2. Purple.

-  
~  
-  
John and Dave talked for a while, slowly starting to get to know each other. Dave sighed, nodding along to John's cute rambling. Then, John opened his package of pasta. The food at the school was really good, that's what Dave had heard, at least. John started eating, and it looked like he really enjoyed it. Dave was dying inside, the smell of the pasta, the way it looked...Dave wanted some too. Of course, it would be rude to ask for some since it was John's food. Dave kept quiet, tracing the wooden design on the table. "Do you want this? I'm not a huge fan of these." Dave looked up to see John holding out a small bag of chips. He nodded and took the bag, then opened it. Dave felt like he barely had enough strength to do such a small task. "...Thanks." He replied, eating some chips afterwards. Dave ate all the chips, and the crumbs a little quickly. John finished up his own food, and stood up. "Here, I'll take that for you." John offered, holding out his hand for the empty bag.   
-  
~  
-  
Eighth period. Great. Dave hated it. The last period before school was out, the last hour before he had to go home. That was something Dave didn't want to do at all. He let out a sigh as he walked in the classroom and sat down in his seat. John happily sat down next to him, beaming his usual happy smile. Class started, and in the middle, John slipped a note into Dave's homework textbook for him to find later on. He could definitely sense there was something wrong in Dave's life, and John wanted to help him through this tough time, whatever it was. 

The teacher passed out papers to the students, which they were supposed to trade with a partner and grade each other's work. John proudly passed his paper to Dave, and Dave sheepishly gave him his own. John hummed a sweet little tune as he graded Dave's paper with a sparkly, blue gel pen. He drew little doodles of flowers, smiley faces, and cute animals like owls and other birds. He even drew a little picture of him and Dave together. John figured these little things would make him smile, or at least make Dave feel nice. Once they traded their papers back, Dave was speechless. All these little drawings and doodles...Even though it wasn't much, Dave really appreciated it. He even managed to smile, for a few wonderful moments. John smiled as well, seeing Dave's reaction. 

But Dave's smile slowly faded as he heard the bell ring for the end of class. 

-  
~  
-  
John found Dave standing in the front of the school, looking like he was deep in thought. "Hey, are you okay?" John asked gently, his hand resting softly on Dave's shoulder. Dave just nodded, then waved to John before muttering, "...Thanks, John..." and leaving. John frowned, concerned for his new friend. Dave walked down the street, back to his house. It was a little far from the houses around it, which was unfortunate for Dave. Once he got to his house, he unlocked the door and walked in, almost silently closing the door behind him. The blonde looked around cautiously, not seeing anyone, or any signs of someone being home. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked to his room, still staying completely silent. He entered his room and closed the door behind him, then sat down at his desk and took out his homework. Dave opened his textbook, then read the pages, taking notes. 

He kept his shades on, even though nobody was around. His half-lidded, tired eyes followed the words the page, only temporarily distracting him from what he knew would come later tonight. His fingers flipped the page, there he saw a folded up piece of paper. His curiosity taking the best of him, Dave unfolded the paper. 

It was a very well drawn picture of John and Dave together, holding hands and smiling. Dave could barely believe what he was seeing, John was so nice and kind, but why? Why did John do all this for him when they'd first met?

Dave had never received this kind of affection, it was a new feeling that he really liked.


End file.
